This invention relates to the field of cathode ray tubes and, more particularly, to the provision for dynamic focusing voltages for use in such tubes.
In CRT devices, the major factor effecting spot focus is the variation in the distance from the electron gun to the fluorescent screen as the electron beam is swept from the center of the screen to the outer areas. For accurate focusing of the beam at all parts of the screen, the voltage applied to the focus electrode must be varied as a function of the distance from the spot to the Z axis of the CRT device, or, in other words, a function of the angle of deflection. This requires a voltage which varies as the beam moves horizontally and also as it moves vertically. As a reasonable approximation, this requires a horizontal voltage variation at line rate which is of essentially parabolic shape, and which is superimposed on a similar function at the vertical frame rate. Earlier CRT designs provided minimum spot de-focusing by optimizing focus at some point intermediate the center of the CRT screen and the edges of the raster; e.g., 30.degree. from the Z axis was typical. Later it was recognized that a better solution would be to add to the static focusing voltage a voltage varying with the angle of deflection. All known circuits for accomplishing dynamic focusing in this way have required high voltage coupling capacitors and thus were expensive and not adaptable to solid state implementation.